Dawnblade, A Tale of Greenhaven
by Tredel
Summary: This is a story I am writing, based off-handedly on Redwall. I made up my own characters, storyline, etc. But I did use accents and creatures from Redwall, and later there will be an abbey, called Greenhaven. Well, this is the first book in a series of th
1. Default Chapter

Radiant shafts of pure golden sunlight washed over the lands of the young world. Time was near it's beginning, but life could not at all be said as scarce!  
Blooming types of flowers, such as tulips, daisies and roses blossomed in the hot summer season. Fish of all kinds – trout, cod, and catfish among a large variety more swam in the rivers, lakes, and ponds of the world.  
The skies were lit up in a brilliant aquamarine on this sunny day, high crested rolling clouds slowly moving in from the horizon of the East Lands.  
But, oblivious to all the amazing beauty around them, a huge tribe of woodland creatures slept peacefully in a large, wide field, surrounded by trees, grass, even a fair sized pond. They had settled down there and made it livable. Tents of tree bark lay about in places, woven rush mats suited others to sleep on. But they didn't mind that – the simple life was perfect for them.  
Some of the creatures lay on their sides, chewing dew-soaked grass as they dreamed happily, while others lay sprawled out, flat on their backs, snoring uproariously.  
Yet all of the creatures, every mouse, mole, hedgehog, otter, squirrel, vole, and hare there were deep in slumber, except for one spry young fellow.  
Tredel the mouse sat with his back propped up against the trunk of an apple tree, munching happily on one of the sweet red fruits.  
A navy blue tunic covered his furry frame, firm muscles clearly visible through his sheen, tan colored coat of fur. His brown eyes were as sharp and dark, and he had straight white teeth. Being only a few seasons old, he was quite a strong and intelligent member of the woodland camp.  
The sun was fully up, now; dawn was here. Some early risers stretched their arms and yawned. Tredel stood up, flinging his apple core into the foliage behind him, and stretched his arms as well. What a beautiful day it was!  
He padded over to his mat his mother had woven for him, and sat down, awaiting a good breakfast. No more than a minute later, his best friend Dandus joined him, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he plopped down on the comfortable mat.  
A light green tunic clothed Dandus, and his fur was near the same shade as his friend's. Chipper hazel eyes greeted Tredel in the early morn, and Dandus pulled a tired smile to reveal a set of pearly white teeth. With a fit body and a jovial nature to boot, the boys were alike in many ways, and inseparable!  
A pretty vole named Mayflower came around serving breakfast. It was homey affair of cold pond water in stone beakers, and fresh warm bread, nicknamed "spikebread" by the hedgehog cooks. The hedgehogs were the best cooks in the settlement, and they had recently discovered the many tasty uses for flower.  
"Haha, what a brilliant day for early summer, mate!" said Dandus, munching heartily on a large portion of bread.  
Tredel downed his water with a loud gulp and wiped a crumb of bread from his whiskers.  
"Aye, you're right there, what a scorcher!" The two pals conversed eagerly as the traces of sleep were banished from them, graciously satisfying their appetites.  
All around them, the hustle and bustle of the dawn jostled drowsy creatures into liveliness, such as the main cook, a jolly fat hedgehog cook. His spikes bristled as he passed out orders like hot potatoes.  
"Hoho, look alive, me hearties! Mayflower, get those bread loaves offa our sun rocks afore they get too hot! Hoi, Rjinn, fill another barrel o' water from the pond now – hop to it!" The creatures hurried off quickly do their bidding, lest they be told off by the bossy cook.  
Breakfast finished a little while later, Dandus and Tredel with full stomachs. They had something to do, so they entered the forest, walking at a lively pace.  
An older, adult mouse was sitting on a wide oak tree stump a few minutes down the trail fumbling with the strap of his belt. He had the same happy, yet determined look on his face – just like his son Tredel.  
"Father, you said for me to meet you here, for what?" asked Tredel quizzically.  
Tredel's father wordlessly unbuckled the leather swash belt from around his waist and placed it around his son's, and as it was fastened and pulled tight, the young mouse knew what awaited him. He gasped in joy and shock as he father spoke his few words.  
"I think it's about time you had a weapon of your own, son. You're growing up nicely, and it would be a shame for you not to have one. Use it like a warrior would, but remember – only use if it is absolutely necessary, all right?" "You bet, Dad, you bet!" Tredel said, his face lit up with sheer delight. His father trotted off back on his way to the field, leaving the two boys elated and in awe.  
Dandus finally spoke. "Let's see it, mate, take it out!" The hilt gleamed dully in the morning sunlight, black leather bound, with silver crosstrees leading up towards the blade. Tredel unsheathed it from it's plain, leather scabbard and admired the full sword in his paws. It wasn't too fancy, but Tredel liked the simple life as well as any other creature in the settlement.  
Furnished steel glinted in the rays of the sun as it moved it back and forth slowly, it's keen edge cutting through the air smoothly. A narrow blood channel ran through the steel sword in the center, and the sharp pointed tip finished it off. Tredel finally had a sword of his very own!  
He sheathed the blade and fell back in the grass, chuckling. Dandus stared at him with a puzzled expression on his face, but soon he joined Tredel with giggles, and it turned into full-fledged laughter.  
Suddenly Tredel leapt up and dashed down the trail, soil flying from his paws as he moved like a blur. Tredel was the fastest runner in the community – next to Dandus!  
"Race you to the pond, you unarmed fiend!" "Hey, you take that back, my father dosen't have a sword like that!" "Even if he did, he wouldn't give it to you for fear of waking up with the camp chopped to bits!" Dandus put on an extra burst of speed and was hot on Tredel's heels. He lunged at him and they rolled across the field, straight into the pond, laughing the whole way through.  
They splashed water at each other and swam around the cool pond as the sun beat down on them, and they relished the marvelous day. Life was good in the carefree woodland settlement. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2   
Twigs snapped loudly underpaw as a giant tiger prowled through the Middlelands during the morning. He was hopelessly lost in a forest, bits of sunlight shining through from the treetops.  
The huge beast wore a magnificent silk robe colored in a sinister black, darker than a moonless night. His eyes were shadowy and black, corresponding to his outfit.  
In his grimy orange and black-striped paw was a deadly looking curved scimitar, battle scarred from fights he'd had before. His face was twisted in an ugly scowl, his fangs jutting out over his lips as he muttered to himself. He slashed about angrily with the blade, slicing and chopping at unspeaking specimens of various shrubbery and trees.  
"Argh, stupid forest! My entire army deserted me when I was merely taking a nap on that smooth rock, mmm, was it ever comfortable – but when I find those…" At this point he grasped his sword hilt in both paws, emitted a vicious roaring growl and swung it furiously at an unfortunate elm tree. With a moaning creak, the severed log fell over and crashed to the ground. A few birds scattered from their nests as the tremor shook the forest floor.  
"I'll find them, on a tiger's oath I swear I will! Nobeast escapes from the King of all Tigers, nobeast escapes from the wrath of Lord Silvore!" He shoved his scimitar into it's case attached to his belt and took off on all fours, trampling shrubs and vegetation as he sped though the forest with incredible speed and agility. He was going so fast, he barely saw the rat he almost collided with. But he had a one track mind, and – he suddenly screeched to a halt and looked back. That was a rat! He sped back and leapt into the air, landing smoothly next to the shocked rodent.  
Silvore stood up, took out his weapon and held it at the rat's throat menacingly.  
"Tell me where the rest are, and I may let you live." The rat squeaked out some unintelligible words in his terror, and whimpered as he felt cold steel push in harder on his neck.  
"What was that, my friend?" questioned the evil feline mockingly. "Speak up, would you, I really didn't understand one word you just said." "M-my name is Flungey, l-lemme go and I'll lead yew to 'em all, I sware on me oath, Sire, jus' trust me, please yore Majesty, spare me!" Silvore removed his sword and kicked the rat onto the ground where he lay sobbing in fright.  
"Stop blubbering, you fool! Get up on your feet and lead me to the horde!" Flungey stood up and rubbed his neck with dirty paws. The tiger gave his paw a sharp slap and held it tight.  
"No time for neck massages, Flungey. You have work to do for me, and if you betray your master, then you know the consequences. If you don't, I'll gladly set you as an example." The rat's eyes opened wide and his mind was filled with dreadful thoughts. He knew what his master was capable of.  
"Yessir, I know wot 'appens, just could yew let go o' me paw please?" The Tiger King smiled harmlessly and released his crushing grip on Flungey's mud caked paw.  
"Of course, my odd-named friend. No harm done, just reminding you what happens if you don't do what I need you to do." The rat shuddered and tried to smile back. "Of course, yore Majesty.." but the terrified rodent's half-smile wilted as he noticed the cold fires burning in his Lord's glaring eyes, yet the face of the evil tiger still held a large grin.  
Suddenly it changed to a scowl and he roared. "Now get your worthless hide moving or you'll feel a tiger's claws and fangs!" Flungey began sprinting easterly, not daring to walk in the false direction. It began to drizzle after a short while, and Flungey started a rain of complaints.  
That, coupled with being with a complete idiot, began to raise Silvore's temper.  
"Say, Sire, 'tis rainin'. Could we stop?" "Lead me to my fighters, Flungey." "Yessir, but could'n we jus' wait til the rain goes away, please?" "Flungey, one more word about this forsaken rain and you won't have a head to complain with. Keep your mouth shut, imbecile!" About an hour later, with little conversation passed between master and minion, Flungey stopped in the shade of a large tree, just outside a clearing. Silvore could hear rowdy voices and laughing. He welled up with anger inside. They were going to pay!  
"Um, this is it, Chief, so jus' stay back for a minit, hokay? I gotta good plan!" Flungey grinned and winked at Silvore. The tiger sighed and shook his head. The idea was sure to be stupid.  
Flungey stepped into the clearing, panting for extra effect. "I just found," (pant, pant) "ol' Silvore, mates!" (pant, pant) "'E's been killed by uh, a giant land pike!" The huge beast hidden in the shadows behind the clueless rat groaned inwardly as he heard about a 'land pike'. Pikes were long, savage fish that swam in the water! He barely restrained himself from booting Flungey in the backside.  
Loud, drunken cheers of approval and happiness went up around the packed clearing from a few hundred of the evil creatures, vermin, they were called – rats, stoats, ferrets, weasels, and just a scattering of foxes.  
"Harharharr! 'E's deader den a dead log now, harharharr!" "Sure 'e got what 'e deserved, huh mateys?" "Flungey, yer the best scouter alive!" "Duh, I hope wherever that bootiful land pike is now that 'e's happy, duhuh!" "We're finally free from that big, idiotic cat! Now I can take over the horde! All in approval of me, raise your paws!" Gasps of horror replaced the cheers and shouts as Silvore, quick as greased lightning, bounded over the head of Flungey, and landed at the feet of the last speaker, a big mean looking fox named Mofar.  
"Big, idiotic cat, eh Mofar? I don't mind being called big, because it's the truth. But I am definitely not stupid." Moans tore from the throat of every horde member as the lifeless body of Mofar fell over, his paw raised up in favor of himself.  
Silvore retrieved his dripping sword and glared furiously at his army, his yellowed but sharp fangs bared as he expelled foul smelling breath.  
"Yes, the big, idiotic cat is here, now. One more comment from any of you and you'll be, haha, cat's meat! Just like this worthless wannabe here! Now, in single file ranks – we're heading straight east to a warmer climate, with more food and shelter. March – double speed!" One small ferret with more guts than the others stepped out. "But tis good 'ere, Sire! We're fine livin' of the lay o' the land!" Silvore's unarmed paw shot out and dealt the ferret a stunning blow. The tiger stepped over a senseless beast, and motioned to one of his horde members. "You there, Fangnose! Stay here with this worthless piece of trash 'til he wakes up, then keep on my trail, slowly. The rest of us will be marching fast, so if you see anything out of the ordinary that you suspect we didn't notice, run ahead and tell me!" Fangnose the rat saluted with his spear. "Aye aye, Lord!" And so the happy Silvore and his reclaimed horde containing scores upon scores of evil vermin began their journey, unknowingly heading straight toward the peaceful woodland settlement where Dandus and Tredel lived. They were only a few days march away. Lord Silvore the Tiger King was coming. 


End file.
